Rebeldía
by Lilia Black
Summary: La vidapuede dejar marcas de por vida, y estas marcas pueden cambiar nuestra forma de ser... y esto es lo que les ha pasado a Sakura..un amor le dejo una marca que cambio por completo su forma de ser..y ahora que encuentra de nuevo a Syaoran nada es igual
1. Chapter One

**Rebeldía**

Por Lilia Eskildsen 

"¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ??????????"-exclamó una joven de cabello largo y ojos verdes, con una pañoleta amarrada en la frente y algo "desarreglada", se podría decir- "¡¡¡Estás loco si piensas que voy a ir allí!!!"

"Son sólo unas clases de verano, para que ocupes tu tiempo en algo útil"-le reprochó enojado un joven alto de cabello negro y una bata de hospital

"Estás loco hermano, si piensas que voy a dejar mi "vida social" por esas clasecitas, estás totalmente demente"-le respondió en tono irónico la joven- "¿¿qué dirán mis amigos cuando no asista a la fiestas... "Miren a Sakura, no fue a mi fiesta porque tenía clases de verano", además de eso, no voy a dejar mis salidas y no me interesan esos cursos, si de por sí...apenas con la escuela me alcanzaba el tiempo de ir al cine, estuve esperando las vacaciones de verano desde el primer día de clases y me dices que me quieres meter a clases de verano, estás totalmente fuera de órbita Touya"

"¿¿Qué le vas a decir a papá??"-preguntó – "Yo estoy haciendo mi servicio social, papá estará dando cursos en la Universidad y tu.."

"Yo le diré exactamente lo que te dije a ti hermanito, y ahora, con permiso..., voy a llegar tarde..."

" Y a dónde vas si se puede saber"

" Charles me invitó al cine"

" ¿El estudiante  de intercambio?"

"Sí como ayer rompí con Kobayashi, me llueven las propuestas y pensé que tal vez Charles podía ser un buen partido, después de todo se irá a su país en dos semanas, será algo "ráfaga", y nos vemos se me hace tarde"

Touya aunque no lo mostraba, se sentía mal a ver a su "hermanita" actuar así, pero la verdad era que desde que el mocoso –como solía llamar a Syaoran- se fue, eso era cosa de todos los días

*********

"Pero es que yo no quiero madre"-reprochaba Syaoran conteniendo su rabia ante su madre, que aunque haya pasado el tiempo le debía aún mucho respeto

"Es que no te estoy preguntando Syaoran" – le respondió Ielan con toda calma a su hijo – " Ya se de ese carácter que tienes cuando no estoy, tus hermanas me contaron lo que haces con ese amiguito tuyo, ese tal Tsé Shang"

" ¿A si?" – dijo con voz temblorosa y nervioso – "¿qué le dijeron?"

" Syaoran eso lo sabes de sobra, primero te rehusaste a que te impusiera una señorita digna de ti para que la desposaras cuando cumplieras 18, y después me dicen que tienes más de 5 novias a la vez, con eso y lo que me dijo tu hermana de que casi corres al encargado de tu habitación porque estaba en tu cuarto cuando entraste, es suficiente..."-hubo silencio por un momento – "Así que no quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese chico, por eso es mejor que te vayas a estudiar al extranjero"

"¿Al extranjero?"-preguntó curioso el hijo de Ielan-"A qué parte del extranjero?"

" Aún estoy pensando eso, no sé si será mejor mandarte a Japón o a Estados Unidos" – los ojos de Syaoran mostraron algo entre duda, felicidad y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

Estados Unidos estaba muy lejos y la verdad, no le gustaba del todo aquel país, pero Japón...le traía demasiados recuerdos...de los que estaba huyendo desde que regresó a Hong Kong...tratando de olvidar...

"¿Olvidar qué?"-pensó en voz alta- "No tengo miedo de ir a Japón"

"Qué bien que no tengas miedo, ya he decidido hijo, a dónde irás" –interrumpió los pensamientos de Syaoran

********

"Sakura, me queda poco tiempo aquí en Japón, pero...¿quieres ser mi novia?

"Charles!!, jamás me imaginé que tu..." –fingió felicidad –"Claro que sí, sí quiero ser tu novia" – afirmó mientras le daba un beso

" Te prometo que estas dos semanas que me quedan te las dedicaré a ti Sakura"

"Gracias Charles"

En verdad no sabía porque hacía eso pero cambiaba de novio como cambiar de calcetines, pero eso le había hecho fama de "fácil" en el instituto, claro que la mayoría de las  veces que cortaba con un chico –cosa que hacía por lo menos cada mes- lo hacía porque el chico quería "algo más" de ella, o porque simplemente le aburría, pero jamás había querido a un chico de verdad, jamás...excepto una vez, hace ya mucho tiempo....

"¿Qué me pasa?, eso fue hace años..."-pensó en voz alta

"¿Sakura?" 

"Nada Charles, es que..la película"

*******

"ya llegué" – dijo exhausta Sakura mientras se aventaba a su cama 

"Por fin...¿sabes que hora es?, son las 2 de la madrugada" – dijo furioso la bestia guardiana del libro de las Sakura Cards

" No empieces Kero, Charles y yo fuimos al cine, vimos dos películas y luego..."

"¿y luego que?, no me digas que..."

"Lo intentó, pero..., es la segunda vez que un novio me dura cinco horas, ¿no te parece gracioso?"

"¿gracioso?, Sakura, ¿te parece gracioso que dos veces un chico haya querido...abusar de tu inocencia?

"Claro que no, pero...el récord de 2 horas no lo supera nadie"

"y ese quién fue, no lo recuerdo"

"Fue...la única persona con la que me hubiera gustado durar mucho,  mucho tiempo...pero...después de dos horas se fue"

"¿eh?"

"Olvídalo, buenas noches"

"querrás decir días"

******

"Bueno" contestó Sakura a la llamada telefónica de su amiga

"Sakura, ¿estás bien?"- se escuchó una voz preocupada al otro lado del teléfono

"Sí Tomoyo, estoy bien ¿porqué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno, es que...ibas a salir con Charles y en la noche me enteré de que había sido una apuesta para ver si..."

"Lo sé pero no lo logró Tomoyo, despreocúpate"

"Me alegra saber que estás bien, Sakura, deberías darte tiempo...ya van varias veces que tratan de hacerte algo así, tal vez si dejaras de..."

"No Tomoyo, así soy yo...mira, si te parece bien...esta semana saldremos solo tu y yo...no habrá chicos, pero después de esa semana no te aseguro nada, ¿te parece?"

"Bueno, es un avance"

"está bien, nos vemos mañana a las 10, yo iré a tu casa, ¿bien?"

"te espero Sakura, a las 10"

"nos vemos"

"y ahora...¿a qué hora vas con ese tal Charles?"- llegó Touya con su humor de siempre.

"¿Charles?, que fuera de noticias andas hermano, anoche mismo rompí con él"

"¿porqué? ¿no te gustó? Siempre con los extranjeros duras muy poco, no soportan los monstruos"

"Simplemente que no fue lo que esperaba de un extranjero y deja de decirme monstruo por favor"

"Buenos días Sakura" – dijo Fujitaka con su sonrisa de siempre

"Buenos días papá"-respondió Sakura como si jamás hubieran pasados los años

Bueno, aunque ella había cambiado con todos, con su padre seguía siendo la niña dulce y atenta que había sido antes, aunque de niña ya no tenía nada. Era ya toda una señorita, que a pesar de la famita que se cargaba en el instituto, era una joven muy hermosa, su cabello era largo, sus ojos verdes, su figura frágil...a pesar de todo, muchas otras chicas la envidiaban y a parte de los chicos que andaban con ella solo por interés, había chicos a los que realmente los traía suspirando.

*****

"Bueno y a dónde vamos"-preguntó Sakura al ver salir a Tomoyo de su enorme mansión

"Yo quiero ir a tomar un helado" –repuso Kerberos saliendo del bolso de Sakura

"Kero, ¿qué haces aquí?"-preguntó la maestra de cartas

"No te quejes con tantos chicos que sales y no me habías sacado, ¿pretendías dejarme encerrado por el resto de las vacaciones?"

"Ay Kero, vamos a tomar un helado, la verdad es que a mi también se me antoja"- dijo Tomoyo alegre por la visita de sus amigos...como en los viejos tiempos...

"Solo porque Tomoyo quiere Kero, sino te mandaba a la casa ahora mismo"

"¡¡Sí!!, comeremos helado, ¡¡rico y delicioso helado!!"

"Ah, por cierto" –interrumpió Kero al llegar a la heladería –"Sakurita de mi vida, ¿me darías permiso de ir a Inglaterra con Spinnel?"

"¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿A INGLATERRA??????!!!!!!" –gritó Sakura

"Calma, es que recibí una carta de él y me contó que tenía un juego de video que no venden aquí, ....y....¡Yo quiero jugarlo!..por favor"

"Pero, ¿cómo te irás y...¿qué va a pasar?

"Por mi no hay problema, sólo llévame al aeropuerto y me iré en el equipaje"

"Pero...pero....no quiero que te vayas"

"Por favor........te prometo regresar en una semana"

"Y..ya le pidieron permiso a Eriol?"

"Spinnel ya me había invitado antes y dijo que por Eriol no había problema"

"ay...no quiero...pero...esta bien, pero solo una semana kero, ¿qué voy a  hacer sola?"

"Pero si yo soy el que siempre esta solo, tu te la pasas todo el día en la calle"

"esta bien, esta bien, pero solo una semana y de todas formas hablaré con Eriol en la noche"

"Sï!!!!!!!!"

"¿Y porqué tan contento?" –interrumpió Tomoyo que acababa de llegar con los helados"

"Me iré a Inglaterra a visitar a Supi"

"Supi?"

"Sí, Spinnel"

"¿A Inglaterra?, pero y..."

"Mañana lo llevaré al aeropuerto, claro que en la noche hablaré con Eriol y si no está de acuerdo no ir

...

"Ay Sakura la verdad es que no entiendo como puedes ser tan fría, cortas con un novio por lo menos una vez al mes y no te duele, al contrario a los dos o tres día ya tienes uno nuevo" – las palabras de Tomoyo parecían entrarle por un oído y salirle por el otro

"Tomoyo, así soy, y ya te dije que ya veremos esta semana"- respondió sarcásticamente Sakura

"Pero Sakura..."

"No  voy a discutir esto de nuevo Tomoyo, voy por más helado"

Cuando Sakura se paró corrió para librarse de los comentarios de su amiga, pero no se fijó por donde iba y chocó con un joven que llevaba un refresco el cual se vació en el vestido de Sakura

"¿¿qué?? ¡¿qué no te fijas por donde vas tonto?!, mira me manchaste mi vestido"

"Discúlpeme señorita pero usted iba distraída y yo..."

"Venías leyendo ese inútil periódico" – dijo mientras se exprimía el las orillas del vestido, cuando volteó a verlo... " Tu...rostro...me es familiar...."

*******

"Entonces se fue ayer...pero ¿porqué no le avisaron a nadie?-preguntó la voz preocupada de la prima de Syaoran

"No quería esperar más para mandarlo allá, y mucho menos que el tal Tsé Shang viniera a buscarlo de nuevo" – respondió decidida Ielan

"Pero, ¿a dónde se fue?"

"Pensé que lo mejor era mandarlo lejos, donde pudiera reflexionar sobre su comportamiento, mandé a Wei con él, y tiene la orden de no dejar a Syaoran solo después de las 10 de la noche"

"¿qué tan lejos se fue tía Ielan?"

"Se fue a.."

*******

"me parece haberlo visto en alguna parte-pensó Sakura

"Eres un idiota, ¿¿qué no tienes ojos??"-reclamó olvidándose de sus pensamientos –"que inútil eres"

 "Claro que tengo ojos, la que parece no tenerlos y que tampoco tiene cuidado eres tú"- le respondió el joven

"Mire"- le dijo apuntando sus ojos –"tengo dos ojos y muy sanitos"

"Esos ojos"-pens

" ¿No los ve?"

"mira tonta, la verdad no tengo tiempo de discutir con una chiquilla impertinente como tú!

"¿Qué me estás diciendo?, cabeza de chorlito"-diciendo esto le dio una cachetada y se dirigió a su amiga quien la miraba atónita

"Vámonos Tomoyo no pienso discutir con éste" – gritó mientras arrastraba a su amiga camino a su casa

"¿Tomoyo?"-pensó en voz alta el joven sobándose

******

"Que tonto es, mira Tomoyo, me dejó empapada y se atrevió a insultarme en frente de todos"- Dijo indignada Sakura mientras sacaba ropa limpia de su clóset

"Pero Sakura, tu lo insultaste primero" – dijo Tomoyo mientras se reía de la cara de Sakura, en realidad se veía graciosa haciendo berrinches.

" Si pero....¡ojalá no le vuelva a ver la cara porque...!

"bueno vámonos, tal vez alcancemos la siguiente función en el cine"

"¿tan temprano al cine?"

"Sí Sakura, acuérdate que mañana tenemos que ir a el instituto para recoger los libros del siguiente semestre después de ir a dejar a Kero al aeropuerto"

"Tienes razón, y más vale ir temprano para no tener que hacer fila"

******

"Sakura, apresúrate, ¡¡el avión sale a las 8 y son las 7, y aún hay que ir por Tomoyo!!-dijo Kero apresurando a Sakura

"Lo sé, lo sé, ya voy"- gritó y metió a Kero en una bolsa para dirigirse a la salida inmediatamente

"Vamos Sakura apresúrate, te va a dejar Tomoyo"- murmuraba Sakura para s

"¡Sakura!, ya son las 7 y cuarto, ¿qué pasó?"

"me quedé dormida lo siento"

Sakura y Tomoyo tomaron un taxi al aeropuerto y llegaron justo a tiempo, el avión salía en 5 minutos

"Bien Kero, te voy a extrañar mucho y cuídate, que nadie te vaya a ver, Eriol me dijo que te recogerían en el aeropuerto y apúrate, el avión despegará en cualquier momento y debes subir entre el equipaje"

"Sí Sakura, nos vemos en una semana"- Kero se fue volando y se escondió entre el equipaje de una señora que iba al mismo destino que Kero"

Sakura y Tomoyo se apuraron a ir al instituto pero cuándo llegaron había una enorme multitud. Había un modulito donde te daban un número y pasarías por tus libros cuando tu turno tocara(Nota: espero que hayan entendido)

"¿qué?¿ 756?" -gritó- "van en el 249"

"calma, tenemos tiempo de ir a la cafetería" –dijo Tomoyo mucho más calmada que Sakura

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería dos chicos se le aparecieron a Sakura en frente uno con una rosa y el otro con una caja de chocolates

"Sakura por favor, ¿saldrías conmigo esta noche?-dijo el de la rosa, Tomoyo tocó a Sakura con el codo para recordarle su promesa

"eh, ...por favor, ¿quieres que salga contigo y me traes una rosa casi seca?"-dijo para rechazarlo porque en realidad la rosa estaba muy bonita

"¿Saldrías conmigo?" – dijo el de los chocolates

"¿me traes chocolates?¿qué pretendes, que me infle como un globo? Estoy a dieta, gracias"

" Eso es un buen paso Sakura"- dijo aliviada Tomoyo

"me costó mucho trabajo....en verdad quería salir con él" –dijo Sakura sollozando al tipo anime

"Sakura, Sakura"- llegó una chica de ojos azules y pelo negro corto que tomó a Sakura de un brazo y la apartó de Tomoyo- "llegó un joven extranjero, está guapísimo y debes conocerlo, hasta ahora llevamos tres chicas que aseguran lo conquistarán para la próxima semana, ¿te apuntas?"

"¿un extranjero dices?, ¿pero es guapo Akane?"

"es un bombón Sakura" –le dijo Akane

"la promesa,.....una semana...para la próxima semana y habré cumplido mi promesa"-pensó Sakura

"¿y bien?, ¿te avientas?"

"Sí Akane, para la próxima semana ese chico extranjero es mío, lo prometo"

"bien, la que gane las demás le conseguirán el examen del primer semestre"

"bien , pero cuéntame más, ¿de dónde viene?"

" Es de Hong Kong"

"de...¿¿¿¿Hong Kong??????"-preguntó Sakura recordando a… alguien

"sí, mira está sentado ahí en esa mesa, ¿lo ves?"

Cuando Sakura volteó a ver a la mesa...

"Oh no, es él"

"¿quién?"

"me lo topé ayer en una heladería"

"entonces será más fácil"

"ni tanto"-susurró Sakura cuando Akane la empujó hacia el muchacho quien al verla inmediatamente se paró de su mesa

"Eres tú...¿qué haces aquí?"-preguntó el joven al ver a Sakura en frente de su mesa

" debes ganártelo Sakura"- pensó mientras se sentó en la mesa del chico

"¿y?"

"Bueno, primero te pido disculpas por el incidente de ayer, estaba realmente irritada por algo que me dijeron y cuando choqué contigo..."

"está bien....ya está olvidado, aunque todavía resiento la cachetada"-dijo sobandose el cachete

"Bueno y ¿no me vas a decir cómo te llamas?"

"¿yo?, mi nombre el Li Syaoran"

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿LI SYAORAN?????!!!!!"

******

Notas:

Bueno, este fic ya lo habia publicado hace… muchooooo!! Haha, en la página de asuka, pero no se ke me ha dado y lo empezare a publicar aki…. En tres partes… tal vez cuatro, depende como me acomode ^-^

Lilia Eskildsen soy yo, por si hay alguna duda… mi nick es Lily Black ^-^ savvy?

Bien , entonces les dejo este, espero ke les guste, 

Please dejen un review, Please!! ^-^

*carita de angel*

Tenna i lume enomentielvo

(Lily Gretchen Undomiel Black de Riddle de Lioncourt

Maitre Marauder #1

Voldemort al Poder!!

Faltan solo 2 meses 

Lestat te amoooo!!!)

Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de esta serie me pertenece, son propiedad de CLAMP/Kodansha, savvy?


	2. Chapter Two

Rebeldía

Capítulo 2

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿LI SYAORAN?????!!!!!" gritó y todo mundo volteó a verla

"¿qué te pasa?, ¿porqué gritas?" –dijo Syaoran contemplando la parálisis de Sakura quien estaba parada frente a él mirándolo con sorpresa

"Syaoran...tu...Syaoran...yo...¿no me conoces?"

"conocerte...ayer....Tomoyo...venías con alguien que se llamaba Tomoyo, ..entonces tu...¿¿¿¿¿Sakura?????"-dijo parándose de su silla

"Syaoran yo..."-dijo dando un paso hacia atrás

"Sakura, jamás pensé volver a encontrarte ... y mucho menos aqu

"No puedo creerlo, acabo de prometer que lo conquistaría"-pensó-"tengo que hablar con Akane, jamás sería capaz de ...."

En eso se dieron cuanta que todos en la cafetería los miraban y se sentaron

"Bueno, creo que ya va a ser mi turno....debo irme"- le dijo Sakura como pretexto para salir huyendo, y cuando huía se tropezó con Tomoyo

"Sakura, no  puedo creerlo, Li ha regresado"-dijo atónita Tomoyo quien había escuchado los gritos de ambos

"Yo tampoco, es...es el tonto que me manchó de refresco ayer en la heladería"

"las vueltas que da la vida, jajaja"

"Sakura, ¿¿¿lo conoces??- exclamó la sorprendida Akane

"Sí, y de eso quiero hablarte, no puedo cumplir lo que te dije, no con él"

" pero, pero, pero...está bien, pero no le va a gustar a Megumi, ella fue la que me dijo que te retara...

"¿¿Megumi??"- en ese instante volteó a ver a Syaoran quien ya estaba siendo acosado por Megumi.

Si Sakura tenía fama de "fácil" en el instituto, Megumi entonces era una perfecta.....ya saben, ella no sólo cambiaba de novio cada mes, sino cada semana, y no solo eran novios como Sakura y los chicos con los que andaba, sino que ella se iba a los extremos con tal de conseguir que la miraran

"Li Syaoran, eh, ¿te molesta que te diga Syaoran bombón?- le decía mientras se sentaba en sus piernas

"No, claro que no ¿Megumi?"

"sí, Megumi es mi nombre, Syaoran"

Pero...Syaoran había cambiado mucho y ya no era el chico tímido de antes, sino todo lo contrario, era un coqueto de primera y gustaba de andar de aquí para allá con las chavas que se le ponían enfrente.

"Oye Syaoran, ¿no me invitas al cine?" – le preguntó Megumi aún sentada en sus piernas

"Claro, ¿a qué hora nos vemos?"

Sakura no aguantó, ¡Que humillación!, Megumi le estaba coqueteando a Syaoran, y quitó a Megumi de las piernas de Syaoran y se dispuso a inventar algo para evitar esa "cita".

Sakura jamás había permitido que Megumi le ganara cuando se trataba de apuestas para conquistar chicos, por lo menos se defendía, y mientras Megumi les coqueteaba ella hacía otro tipo de maniobras para atrapar chicos, aunque en realidad el estilo de Sakura era andar con los chicos que venían a ella, y solo conquistaba cuando se trataba de una apuesta...sobre todo si la apuesta era con Megumi.

"Oye Megumi, creo que Syaoran es demasiado para ti amiga, pero, no discuto eso contigo, vine a hacerte una propuesta"- le dijo Sakura alejándola lo más que pudo de Syaoran

"¿Quieres apostar a ver quien gana a ese bombón chino?"

"No, no me interesa Syaoran..."-dijo Sakura mirando a todos lados para buscar a alguien por quien apostar con Megumi para sacarle la idea a Megumi de apostar por Syaoran, porque no le agradaba la idea de competir por él - ¿qué tal Uemura?

"¿Takashi Uemura?, es un aguafiestas, una rata de biblioteca y demasiado tímido, además que no está nada guapo"

"¿No te parece buen reto?"

"Está bien, una semana, 100 dólares"

"Perfecto, en una semana tendré dinero"

"NO te confíes"

Sakura suspiró aliviada, no tendría que competir por Syaoran, no sabía porqué pero no se sentía con fuerza como para coquetearle, además de que había cambiado mucho y...él ya la conocía y había sido su "noviecito" hacía ya mucho tiempo, aunque sólo fueron dos horas...dos horas de felicidad, que de vez en cuando, le causaban tristeza...

"¿Y qué pasó con la promesa que me habías hecho?"-le reprochó Tomoyo

"lo siento, pero no puedo dejar esto de lado, no tengo un centavo y si pierdo no tendré dinero para pagarle"-le dijo Sakura-"Y además, no creas que me da mucho gusto, con el nervio la primera persona que vi fue la que le dije"

"Y esta vez quién es?"

"...Takashi Uemura..."

"¿¿qué???"-gritó la joven con lágrimas de tanto reírse- "Ay amiga, ahora si que va a estar difícil"

"Sí, por eso necesito que me ayudes"

"yo..."-dijo parando de reírse inmediatamente 

"Sí, tu vas mucho a la biblioteca y de seguro has  hablado con él"

"Pues sí pero ¿qué quieres que haga?"

"Por ahora dime cómo es, que le gusta, si sabes que  tipo de chica le gusta, dime algo por piedad"

"La verdad, no creo que le haga caso a las chicas "aventadas" como tú o Megumi, así que para empezar necesitas ropa más... seria"- dijo al ver el tipo de ropa que traía Sakura, un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera y un blusa strap less pegada y una pañoleta en la cabeza –como ya era su estilo.

"Un cambio en mi ropa...pero...está bien, pero ya te dije que no tengo dinero"

"Por eso no te preocupes, entre algo que tengas tu y algo que te preste yo...lograremos que te veas más seria e intelectual, o podría prestarte dinero, pero nunca aceptas recibir un centavo de mi ayuda"

"intelectual??, creo que te está afectando esto"

"¿¿bromeas??, ya olvidaste que era yo la que te diseñaba vestuarios cuando eras una gran cardcaptor"

"claro que no, pero...."

"vamos ya es tu turno de recoger los libros y apresúrate que iremos a mi casa por algo de ropa"

*** 

"¿¿Pretendes que me ponga esto??, parece de monja"-exageró cuando vio una falda hasta la rodilla y una blusa sin escote

"¿de monja?, amiga si quieres que te pele tendrás que vestirte así, y la verdad no le veo nada de monja, si una monja anduviera así ya  la hubieran descomulgado, esta blusa está pegadita, pegadita, pero te rehusaste a ponerte una más flojita"

"Es que no estoy acostumbrada a andar tan larga y..."

"Sin pretextos, quieres ganarte a Uemura o no?"

"No quiero y lo sabes, pero debo hacerlo sino quiero endeudarme con Megumi"

***

¿¿Qué dices??No me digas que esa chica Sakura fue tu...-dijo Syaoran sorprendido a un amigo que se hizo 10 minutos después del encuentro con Sakura

"Sí, fue mi novia por 1 mes 2 semanas y 3 días, y créeme que fue bastante para ella, y ..¿porqué te sorprende?¿la conoces?"

"No" – mintió –"solo que...bueno cuando la vi"

"Lo sé,  tiene cara de ángel, pero no lo es, cambia de novio cada mes al menos, pero es agradable, no es de las chicas que se "dejan", nunca dejó que la tocara"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, es algo extraña, rompí con ella por eso, pero a la semana andaba con otro, y yo...me la jugué con Megumi"

"¿Megumi?" –dijo recordando a la chica que había conocido hace rato

"y ella, ¿cómo es?"

"No es tan bonita como Sakura, ni tierna ni cariñosa, es todo lo contrario, ella se deja con cualquiera y con ella duré 3 días"

"uh, 3 días"

"Sí, pero...deberías tratar con Sakura, aunque lo más que ha durado con un chico son dos meses hasta donde yo se, es una niña muy linda y por más rebelde que se vea, vale la pena conocerla... además...ahorita hay una apuesta entre los del 3er semestre y el 4º, el que logre durar con ella tres meses amigo 1000 dólares"

"¿¿Mil dólares por Sakura??"

"Sí, ¿porqué no entras?"

"No puedo, la verdad es que la primera vez que vi a esa chica me dio una cachetada por haberla manchado de refresco"

"¿¿¿qué?????, si que tuviste suerte Li"

"Pero aún así, si te le declaras te dice que sí, pero debes ser el primero que lo haga después de cortar con alguien"

"¿en serio es tan fácil?"

"Sí, pero...según me dijeron ayer rechazó a 5 chicos, cosa que esta muy rara"

"Tal vez se está dando un descanso, ¿no crees?"

"O tal vez tiene un objetivo"

****

Aki le dejo por ahora, ahorita divido bien el fic y en el prox cap les digo cuantas partes serán, savvy?

Ah y para mas aclaraciones pk no kiero ke haya ningun malentendido ya ke este fic y alo habia publicado en varias paginas… lo mas seguro es ke los haya publicado con el nombre de Layla Mackenzie o Lilia Eskildsen… no creo ke como Lily Black… pero slo aclarando, no kiero ke piensen ke lo estoy plagiando  :S

Y Gracias por los reviews, de verdad los aprecio mucho ^-^

Sakki-chan, luna-kotori y SaraMeliss, a kienes les dedico este cap ;)

^-^

Lily Gretchen Black de Lioncourt ^-^

Tenna i lume enomentielvo

Maitre Marauder #1

Voldemort al poder!

La Mango

La Perrita

Luv' ya Lestat ^-^


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Me veo ridícula" – Sakura se vio en un espejo  de casa de Tomoyo

"La verdad no me acostumbro a verte así"- le respondió su amiga Tomoyo

"Pero debo hacerlo"

"La verdad no te entiendo Sakura" –dijo Tomoyo retomando seriedad-"no entiendo porqué del cambio de tu actitud, estoy segura que fue después de que Li partió a Hong Kong, y ahora que ha regresado, ¿porqué no simplemente vuelves con él?"

"Es que no es así Tomoyo"- se tiró al suelo y comenzó a llorar –"Todos creen que soy una cualquiera que no se cansa de tener novio tras novio pero no es así" –dijo entre sollozos-" cuando se fue Syaoran...traté de no llorar y la única manera que se me ocurrió fue olvidarlo con alguien que me hiciera  sentir querida, pero aunque olvidé a Syaoran después de varios chicos, creo que jamás me sentí querida, y he buscado a alguien que me quiera en verdad y no solo que quiera acostarse conmigo, ¿es que nadie entiende eso?"

"Eso si Sakura, y no es por reprocharte, pero...¿y las apuestas?"

"Eso no lo sé ni yo, tal vez me disgusta saber que Megumi...olvídalo, vamos a la biblioteca, necesito empezar cuanto antes"

"Ay Sakura"

***

"Jamás me imaginé que Sakura hubiera cambiado tanto" –pensaba Syaoran mientras caminaba distraídamente- " aunque no voy a decir que yo no cambi

Sakura venía caminando para atrás platicando con Tomoyo y cayó encima de...

"OOOUUCHH!!, fíjate por dónde caminas....¿Sakura?"-cuando vió a Sakura escondió su cara 

"¡¡¡Syaoran!!!, lo siento iba distraída"

"Por un momento pensé que me ibas a dar otra cachetada"

"Yo...ya me había disculpado por eso"

"Hola Daidouji, ¿cómo has estado?, veo que has crecido mucho" –dijo en forma coqueta acercándose a ella-"Uh, que guapa estás, ¿no te gustaría salir conmigo uno de estos días?"  -bromeó mientras le daba una vuelta a Tomoyo

"Te has vuelto un coqueto Li"- sonrió ante lo que dijo Syaoran –en broma claro, pero Sakura lo tomó muy en serio

"Sí, eres un coqueto de lo peor, ¡vámonos Tomoyo!"

"Pues de ti no me han contado maravillas" – dijo en tono burlón

Sakura se volteó con lágrimas y enojo en sus ojos verdes

"¡¡Pues si tanto te molesta hablarle a una cualquiera pues vete y déjame en paz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura se fue llorando y Syaoran se quedó callado, jamás pensó que Sakura reaccionara de esa manera, a pesar de que...decían que era lo que...decían que era...parecía estar afectada por la famita que se cargaba, además, no se vestía muy provocativa como le habían contado...

***

"Sakura, ¿qué te pasó?, jamás te había visto así" – con preocupación le dijo su amiga, mientras la miraba llorando en una banca del parque

"Si ese piensa que puede insultarme está muy equivocado" – Se secó las lágrimas y se levantó retomando la energía-"bueno vamos a la biblioteca antes de que se vaya Uemura"

"Vamos, pero yo pienso que Li no lo dijo con mala intención"

***

En la biblioteca Takashi Uemura estaba sentado en un rincón leyendo un libro, al menos eso parecía que estaba haciendo.

"Hola Uemura, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?" –Sakura se sentó al lado de Uemura con un libro de magia que había encontrado, la verdad le daba risa lo que la gente decía de la magia

"Claro Kinomoto, la verdad me extraña verte aquí, los únicos lugares donde te he visto es en el salón de clases, se que no ocupas tu tiempo en el estudio si no.."

"Lo sé, ya se lo que dicen de mi y...olvídalo, dejé eso atrás, no me gusta que hablen a mis espaldas...bueno cambiando de tema...¿qué lees?"

"No leo"

"eh?, entonces ese libro"

"No lo leo, lo que hago en esta biblioteca no es leer"

"¿entonces?"

"Yo, trato de huir de mi vida, si no te molesta...es algo personal"

"Lo entiendo, huir de tu vida, me encantaría hacer eso ¿sabes? – no sabía porqué pero empezó a sincerarse con él y se olvidó de la apuesta – a mi me gustaría olvidar todo  desde mis 12 años y volver a empezar"

"Desde tus 12 años?"

"Sí, desde ahí empezaron mis problemas...cuando él...."-empezó a llorar de nuevo, ese día si que estaba sensible- " discúlpame, no se porque hoy estoy muy sensible"

"No te preocupes...¿¿es un chico el que te tiene así??,....lo siento no es de mi incumbencia"

"No te preocupes, un chico fue el inicio de mis problemas, pero él ya no tiene que ver en mi, ya quedó en el pasado"

"Ya veo, pero, ¿porqué no mejor vamos a tomar algo y olvidamos el asunto?"

"Gracias, de verdad  gracias"

Sakura y Uemura se fueron a la cafetería y comenzaron a platicar, sin saber porqué ya se habían hecho amigos.

"oye Uemura, jamás pensé que fueras así, siempre pensé que eras un chico que se la pasaba estudiando en una biblioteca, nunca creí verme divirtiéndome contigo y tus chistes" –dijo Sakura riéndose

"Tampoco pensé que tu fueras tan sensible, pensé que eras más fría, como tu..."

"Sí, dilo, cambio de novio cada mes, se bien como soy, pero no soy tan fría como piensas, solo que....olvídalo"

"Sakura"-llegó Syaoran a la cafetería – "Lo siento estás "ocupada" pero...quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hace rato, no soy nadie para juzgar tu "manera" de vivir ni tus "costumbres", lo siento"

"Mira Syaoran, si viniste a insultarme como hace rato..."

"Déjala en paz"-interrumpió el nuevo amigo de Sakura – "si te atreves a decirle una sola palabra ofensiva te..."

"Déjalo Uemura, no vale la pena"

"¿Es tu nuevo noviecito?"

"Uemura es mi amigo y ya basta si lo fuera no tendrías porqué reprocharme nada"

"Bueno, yo venía en buen plan Sakura, pero...mejor me voy no quiero hacer mal tercio"

"Gracias Uemura, pero no vale la pena"

"No te preocupes, y puedes llamarme Takashi ¿somos amigos o no?"

"Claro Takashi, tu puedes llamarme Sakura"

***

"¿¿Con la rata de biblioteca??, no te creo, esos no son los gustos de Sakura y no creo que  él se le haya declarado, él no tiene valor ni de hablarle a una chica bonita"

"Te juro que los vi juntos" –le repitió Syaoran a su incrédulo amigo

"Pues o estabas pasado de copas o Sakura realmente cambi

"¿EH?"

***

"Tomoyo, en verdad me arrepiento de esto, Takashi es un chico genial, no me atreveré a hacerle daño"

"Sakura, lo mejor es que le digas la verdad a Takashi, antes de que salga lastimado"

"Tienes razón Tomoyo"

***

Al día siguiente Syaoran se levantó de su cama con todas las intenciones de hacer las pases con Sakura. Y Sakura con todas las ganas de decirle a Takashi la verdad.

"Takashi" – llegó Sakura saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla-"vengo a hablar contigo"

***

Notas: Bueno, no tengo mucho ke decir, mas ke estoy apurada, asi ke Gracias a los ke han dejado review, de vdd lo aprecio!! 

A los ke han ido a leer el fic compelto a otra pagina, solo estén pendientes, porque no tengo la secuela (Rebeldia II) en ninguna pagina concreta, y lo publicare aki, savvy??

Ya dividi el fic!

Serán 6 partes, asi ke con esta tercer, vamos a la mitad ^-^

Bueno, gracias por leer esto!!

Me anima saber ke leen mis fics, hace como un año y medio ke deje de escribir fics de CCS, ahora me dedico a fics de Harry Potter…. Aunk tmb lo dejare, creo ke es la hora de entrar a las historias originales… kien sabe, haha xD

Gracias!

^-^

Lily Gretchen Black de Lioncourt

La Perrita

La Mango

Voldemort al poder!

Maitre 


	4. Chapter Four

"Takashi" – llegó Sakura saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla-"vengo a hablar contigo" "Dime Sakura" –le contestó "Esto no es fácil Takashi, y si después de esto no me quieres hablar te comprenderé, esta bien?" "Claro, dime, pero no creo que sea tan grave" "Pues, lo que pasa es que, cuando ayer vine a la biblioteca, no venía con intenciones de leer algo, sino de... Iré al grano, aposté con Megumi a que te conquistaría en una semana" –Takashi escuchaba atónito las palabras de Sakura-"Y venía con esas intenciones, es más hasta cambié mi forma de vestir para agradarte- dijo apuntando su ropa "de monja"- "pero, cuando empecé a platicar contigo...me caíste tan bien que...no puedo seguir así y discúlpame en realidad no quiero lastimarte pero quiero decirte que Megumi te buscará y, bueno, me voy, creo que después de esto no querrás hablarme así que, adiós Takashi" "No espera Sakura, gracias por decirme la verdad, eso me demuestra que puedo confiar en ti" "Entonces no estás molesto conmigo?" "No Sakura, eres mi única amiga de verdad, aunque tengamos poco tiempo de conocernos" "Takashi!, gracias por no enfadarte, en realidad me hubiera dolido que te enfadaras conmigo" "Sabía que estarías en la biblioteca con Uemura" –dijo al ver a Sakura platicando con Uemura "Mira, ya te dije que si vienes a insultar a Sakura yo..."- le gritó Takashi "No, vengo en buen plan, no vengo a insultar a nadie, ¿puedo hablar contigo Sakura?" "Te digo que la dejes en..." "Gracias por defenderme Takashi pero hablaré con él, debo aclarar ciertas cosas" "Bien, entonces ahora vengo, para que platiquen a gusto" "Gracias Takashi"- Takashi se alejó de ellos- Bien, ¿qué quieres? "Pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te he dicho, desde que llegué me he portado muy mal contigo y...bueno la verdad lo hice porque creí que eras diferente, me dijeron que..." "Ya se lo que dicen de mi, Sakura es fría, no tiene sentimientos, es una "fácil" que en cuanto te le declaras te dice que si aunque no se sepa tu nombre, además se viste muy provocativa, ya se lo que dicen de mi" "Bueno y me di cuenta que no es así y por eso te pido disculpas" "Mira Syaoran, debo aclarar contigo algunas cosas, respecto a que soy fácil y que no tengo sentimientos, no es cierto, y en cuanto a que cambio de novio cada mes y que soy un poco fría, si, es cierto, pero tengo mis razones y en cuanto a mi manera de vestir...te espero en la cafetería en una hora ¿de acuerdo?, nos vemos" Diciendo esto y sin dejar que contestara se fue corriendo, en el camino se despidió de Takashi y le pidió que se vieran en una hora y media en la cafetería.  
  
* * "Bien Syaoran, esta es la verdadera Sakura por fuera"- Llegó Sakura con un mini short y un top al ombligo con su típica pañoleta amarrada en la frente- "¿y bien? Ya sabes como viste la Sakura normal" "Wow, te ves...realmente bien"-le dijo contemplándola de pies a cabeza "Bueno ya deja de mirarme y vete, queda olvidado todo lo que me dijiste" "Bien, nos vemos"-dijo saliendo de la cafetería ... "¡Sakura!, bueno, no debería sorprenderme pero esa ropa..."- exclamó Takashi al entrar a la cafetería "Lo sé Takashi, pero así soy yo, lo siento si te incomoda" "¡Sakura!, de nuevo volviste a las andadas amiga" -dijo Tomoyo algo decepcionada "Tomoyo ya sabes que así me gusta vestirme, oh lo siento, Takashi, supongo que ya conoces a Tomoyo" "Sí Sakura, ¿cómo has estado Daidouji?" "Muy bien Uemura, gracias, Sakura necesito que vayas a mi casa, ya tengo tu vestido para el baile de mañana con las "modificaciones"que me pediste" "¿baile?"-preguntó Takashi "Sí Takashi, organizaron un viaje los amigos del alumnado, aunque estamos de vacaciones no me gusta faltar a los eventos" "Bueno espero que les vaya bien, a mi no me gusta andar en esos bailes" "Que lástima" "No hay problema, nos vemos después Sakura, Daidouji, tengo un compromiso en otra parte" "Adiós Takashi" "Adiós Uemura" "En verdad es increíble, me cae realmente bien" "Sakura, vengo a rendirme"- dijo Megumi sorprendiendo al dúo "¿¿Qué??" "Sí, la verdad ese tipo no vale mi tiempo, así que ten tus 100 dólares" "Pero Megumi, jamás te habías rendido" "es que...la verdad...tengo alguien más interesante en mente Sakura, y esta apuesta estorbaba"- Megumi le dio los 100 dólares y se fue "Alguien más, me pregunto quién será para que se haya rendido, nunca habría dejado que le ganara así" "Debe ser alguien muy interesante en verdad"  
  
* * En el baile de esa noche, Tomoyo se había ido temprano porque le había dado sueño y Sakura se quedó con un grupito de rebeldes –entre ellos Syaoran, Akane y Megumi – a jugar a la "botella" (para los que no saben de qué trata este juego lo resumiré con una palabra simple: Besuqueos) Primero le tocó a Nishimura con Akane, después a Megumi con Syaoran, y después a Sakura y Kobayashi – uno de sus más recientes ex-novios. Después del beso de Sakura y Kobayashi ella pidió una pausa para ir al baño. Cuando regresaba se encontró con Syaoran. "Ya me di cuenta que si eres un "poco" fría, mira que besar a Kobayashi con tanta "enjundia" siendo que es uno de tus más recientes ex"-le dijo a modo de burla, la verdad ya estaba "pasadito". "Mira Syaoran, ya te había dicho que si soy algo fría, es más siendo que" –aunque nadie lo sabía- "tu y yo fuimos novios alguna vez por muy poco tiempo, te besaría y no sentiría nada"- la verdad Sakura ya andaba pasada de copas, aunque no tanto como Syaoran- "y créeme que a pesar lo que paso ese día que te me declaraste, te quería de verdad" "¿A sí?, no sentirías ¿nada?, Sakura, Sakura....no te creo" La tomó de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, ella, le respondió y cuando se soltaron hubo unos segundos de silencio "no..no sentí nada querido Syaoran" –pero diciendo lo que le dijo le regresó el beso y cuando lo dejó, se fue hacia la bolita de rebeldes. "Ahora ¿qué sigue?" –dijo Sakura sentándose "Bueno"-respondió Megumi-"quiero avisarles que Syaoran y yo somos novios" "¿¿qué??"-fanfarroneó Sakura- "otro para tu colección Megumi, los felicito, ¿dónde está Syaoran?, quiero felicitarlo por ser el nuevo juguete de Megumi" En eso llegó Syaoran, más pasado que hacía rato y llegó Megumi y le dio un beso "¿verdad que ya somos novios?"- le preguntó Megumi al joven algo pasado, Syaoran asintió con la cabeza y en seguida se desmayó. "Qué lastima quería felicitarlo de veras, bueno, me voy, son las 3 de la mañana y me está dando sueño"- se retiró del salón y se dirigió a su casa * *  
  
"¿Qué dices Sakura?, ¿lo besaste?"- gritó Tomoyo sentada en una banca de la plaza donde se citaron ella y Sakura "No estaba en mis cabales, Kobayashi llevó bebidas y..." "de nuevo se emborracharon.... y Li ¿estaba borracho también?" "Sí, y más que yo, es más, él me besó primero" "Él te besó...¿primero?, pues cuántas beses se besaron" "Es que, bueno...estábamos pasados y, me dijo que...bueno te explicaré todo"-Sakura le explicó lo del juego de la botella y lo que se dijeron y finalmente en lo que terminó todo "¿y en serio no sentiste nada?" "Yo...pues...la verdad sí Tomoyo, y es lo que me preocupa, no quiero volver a enamorarme de él, lo de él y yo pasó hace mucho tiempo cuando él y yo....ya sabes que pasó" "Pero Sakura, deberías olvidar aquel incidente" "Es que no puedo olvidarlo...porque es la razón por la cual soy así ahora, de modo que cada que cambio de novio, lo recuerdo" "¿Qué tiene que ver eso?" "Mucho, la verdad es que la razón por la cual cambio de novio cada mes, es porque busco a alguien...a alguien que me quiera, alguien que en verdad me quiera, quiero sentirme querida, quiero que alguien me quiera, me ame, me necesite junto a él, ¿me entiendes?" "Sí, te entiendo pero eso pasó hace tanto" "Ya no quiero hablar de él, además él ya es novio de Megumi, anoche después de que me besó...lo dijeron" "Pero ya sabes que Megumi no dura más de una semana con alguien" "Pero no importa, ya me voy, quedé de verme con Takashi, ¿no quieres venir?" "No gracias, veo que te levas muy bien con él" "Sí la verdad resultó ser una persona digna de confianza, además de simpático y agradable, me ha contado los chistes más graciosos que he escuchado, bueno me voy" "Adiós, nos vemos mañana"  
  
* *  
  
"Takashi, ya vine"-Sakura llegó a la cafetería que estaba sola "Hola Sakura, ¿qué cuentas?" "Muchas cosas, creo que hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera ido a esa fiesta" "¿porque?" "Bueno, eres mi amigo y te tengo confianza, así que para que entiendas, te contaré todo desde el principio" "Escucho" "Bueno...no sé como empezar y ...antes de que empiece, disculpa si empiezo a llorar..¿recuerdas que te dije que mis problemas habían empezado a los 12 años?" "Sí, con un chico" "Bueno, el chico era....era Li Syaoran"  
  
** mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, e estado un buen de ocupada .__.  
  
Gracias x sus reviews, les dejo 2 caps ^-^ 


	5. Chapter Five

"Bueno, el chico era....era Li Syaoran" "¿Li Syaoran? ¿él fue el desgraciado que te lastimó?" "Calma Takashi, él no era así...era tan diferente, primero...prométeme que lo que te voy a decir no se lo digas a nadie" "Lo prometo" "Bien, él y yo...éramos rivales en 4 de primaria" "¡rivales?" "Sï, en algo que...ahora no puedo decirte, lo siento, tal vez después...porque una parte no es secreto solo mío, sino de él también,...después de eso, él y yo comenzamos a hacernos amigos, amigos y rivales (Nota: ajjaja, amigas y rivales, para los mexicanos saben a lo que me refiero), después el problema por el que rivalizamos terminó y...."-le contó la historia hasta donde todos sabemos (desde la tercera temporada hasta la 2da película) "Entonces él regresó y tu..." –repitió Takashi "Me le declaré –de una manera bastante extraña- y...(Nota: ahí empieza lo que yo inventé para este fanfic), él me pidió que fuera...su novia, yo naturalmente le dije que sí, y él fue mi primer novio, mi primer amor, pero después...las siguientes dos horas fueron felicidad, me llevó a caminar y...pasadas dos horas"-no pudo seguir porque sus lágrimas se lo impedían "No te preocupes, si no puedes decirlo o te duele mucho...no me lo digas, ya entendí lo clave" "gracias, y.......algo pasó en la fiesta........y........creo que volví a cometer el mismo error Takashi"-dijo entre sollozos y abrazando al chico que la abrazaba como Syaoran en el capitulo de la serie donde Sakura se le declara a Yukito  
  
"¿Qué hago aquí?"- murmuró Syaoran despertando en una cama extraña "Estas en mi casa" – se oyó una voz que era de... "¿Kobayashi?" "Sí, te desmayaste en la fiesta y Megumi quería llevarte a su casa pero no lo permití así que te traje a mi departamento" "Gracias, pero....me duele la cabeza....lo último que recuerdo es que Sakura....me tengo que ir" "Bien, si quieres algo de comer ve a la cocina yo ya estoy de salida" "Gracias de nuevo" "Nos vemos"  
  
"Sakura, se que este no es momento apropiado, pero....debo decirte algo"- dijo Takashi después de que Sakura paró de llorar y se estabilizó "Dime Takashi" "Mira, sé que me acabas de decir que estás enamorada de él, pero....Sakura, yo me enamoré de ti" "Takashi yo no..." – Sakura estaba en shock "Sé que no me quieres, pero, déjame demostrarte que te quiero, seamos novios yo...trataré de conquistarte y si en algún momento tu sientes que es imposible yo me resignaré Sakura" "Takashi es que...esta bien, pero...no te aseguro nada" "Gracias Sakura"  
  
Pasó el tiempo, Kero mandó una carta para pedirle permiso a Sakura de quedarse todas las vacaciones y una semana después de clases, Sakura, con tanto problema emocional...se lo permitió, aunque lo extrañaba. Sakura y Takashi seguían siendo novios aunque jamás se habían besado o algo. Syaoran...increíblemente seguía con Megumi, llevaban 1 mes siendo novios y Megumi no lo había mandado por un tubo como solía hacer con todos a la semana. Tomoyo estaba muy preocupada por Sakura, aunque andaba con Takashi, ella sabía que Sakura se había vuelto a enamorar de Syaoran y aunque no se había quejado de Takashi, se notaba en sus ojos que no era del todo feliz  
  
"Sakura, no entiendo como puedes seguir con Takashi si estás enamorada de otro"- le reprochaba su amiga con preocupación "Tomoyo, él me hace sentir querida, siento que me quiere y....me gusta sentir que me quieran como lo que soy" "Pero tu no lo quieres" "Lo se, pero, algún día llegaré a quererlo" "Hablas como si te fueras a casar con él o algo" "Tal vez, ¿porqué no?" "Estas loca!!!!!, como se te ocurre" "Mira, Syaoran lleva un mes con Megumi, eso es muy extraño, Megumi lo esta tomando muy en serio, así que, mis esperanzas se fueron, además Syaoran no me corresponde"  
  
"¿qué me dices?"-decía incrédulo el amigo de Syaoran- "entonces conoces a Sakura desde la primaria" "Sí, y como te dije fuimos novios hace mucho tiempo, en sexto, aunque no duramos casi nada" "Eso es común de ella" "Pero ella no era así cuando estabamos en la primaria, todo lo contrario, era tímida y despistada, no era tan fría y....su carácter no tuvo que ver con que rompiéramos" "Aun así se me hace muy extraño lo que me dices, y no haberme dado cuenta antes..." "Ya...el problema es que....no sabes que rabia me da verla con ese tipo"  
  
"Gracias por traerme a mi casa Takashi"-dijo Sakura "No fue nada, sabes que lo hago con gusto Sakura" "Hija, ¿cómo estás?"-llegó Fujitaka "Papá, te presento a Takashi Uemura, es mi novio" "Mucho gusto Takashi, pareces un buen chico" "gracias señor, mucho gusto en conocerlo" "Me agradas, ¿no quieres quedarte a cenar?" "Muchas gracias por la invitación, pero debo llegar a mi casa o mi madre se preocupará, además de que mañana entramos a clases y debo alistar mis cosas" "Claro, pues entonces nos vemos después" "Adiós Takashi" "Adiós Sakura, Señor Kinomoto"-Takashi se fue "es un chico agradable, y parece responsable" –dijo el padre de Sakura entrando a la casa con Sakura "Verdad que si papá?, es un chico genial" "Y dime...¿lo quieres?" "Ay papá, es mi novio" "Ya veo...."  
  
El día siguiente en la escuela, fue un día pesado, el primer día de clases y trabajaron mucho, Tomoyo, Sakura, Takashi, Syaoran, Megumi, Akane....bueno todos quedaron en el mismo salón. Al finalizar las clases del día, Tomoyo se fue a inscribir en el coro; Sakura y Takashi se fueron a la cafetería donde estaban Syaoran y Megumi.  
  
"Sí te incomoda, mejor nos vamos a otro lado" –dijo Takashi cuando vio a Sakura viendo a Syaoran y Megumi "No, no puedo huir de ellos todo el tiempo, supongo que debo olvidarlo y huyendo de él no lo voy a lograr" –se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la de ellos, era la única desocupada.  
  
Sakura escuchó a Megumi decir que debía ir a algún lugar que Sakura no entendió y se marchó dejando a Syaoran en la cafetería solo. Él, en cuanto se fue caminó hacia Takashi y Sakura rabiando como solía hacer cuando niños, pero esta vez no solo rabiaría y se quedaría callado  
  
"Que veo...una pareja feliz, ¿cuánto durará este? O tal vez estés pensando cortarlo ya" "Mira eso es cosa que a ti no te incumbe..." le dijo Takashi cuando Sakura le tocó un hombro y lo detuvo de decir más "Te felicito por que al fin encontraste a alguien como tu, Megumi te tomó en serio y espero que sean muy felices, hacen una bonita pareja, pero si no te molesta, Takashi y yo no nos metemos contigo, así que por lo menos ten la consideración de darnos privacidad" "Claro"-respondió Syaoran en forma sarcástica –"le daré privacidad a los felices novios, me voy a mi casa" "Takashi me siento mal, ¿te molesta si me voy a mi casa?" –preguntó Sakura tocándose la cabeza "Claro que no, me gustaría acompañarte, pero tengo un compromiso, ya sabes" "Claro Takashi, bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana" "Adiós"  
  
Al salir se dirigió a su casa caminando y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, estaba realmente confundida, se acababa de dar cuanta de que jamás podría amar a Takashi, que sólo lo podía ver como amigo, pero no quería lastimarlo y ella nunca encontraría alguien como él, pero el problema es que no lo amaba, ella amaba a alguien más. Pero una presencia interrumpió sus pensamientos, una bastante común, se limpió los ojos y...  
  
"Syaoran ya sal, se que me estás siguiendo aun puedo sentir tu presencia" –murmuró Sakura de manera que él la pudiera escuchar, en ese momento salió de entre los arbustos – "¿porqué me sigues?, ¿qué quieres?" "Bueno yo...." – estaba algo nervioso-"quiero disculparme por lo de hoy es que no sé que me pasó, te juro que no sé que me pasó, lo siento" "Mira con que nos dejes en paz a Takashi y a mi estaré más que satisfecha" "Pero es que él, tú, yo"- a Syaoran se le acababan las palabras para decir algo que ni el mismo sabía-"olvídalo, adiós" Sakura llegó a su casa y su hermano estaba ahí –algo muy raro porque se la pasaba en el hospital haciendo su servicio social y después de ahí, se iba con Yukito a alguna parte, al cine o invitaban algunas compañeras a cenar, pero siempre estaba fuera y esta vez estaba ahí. "Hermano, ¿qué haces aquí?" "Me dejaron salir temprano del hospital y Yukito salió con una chica, así que me vine para acá" –dijo casi susurrando "Ya veo. Me voy a mi habitación me duele la cabeza" "Al monstruo le duele la cabeza" "Ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo y no me gusta que me digas así. Si me vuelves a decir monstruo te vas a arrepentir" "Cálmate no aguantas nada delicadita" "Ay, ya cállate"  
  
Sakura estuvo todo el día pensando en...ya saben quien y al mismo tiempo tratando de sacarlo de su cabeza, pero mientras más lo intentaba, más pensaba en él. No durmió en toda la noche, aparte de eso, se sentía muy sola sin Kero regañándola y diciéndole cosas, y se sentía mal, le dolía la cabeza y no podía dormir, llegó la mañana y ella sin dormir, pero tampoco tenía sueño, así que se alistó para ir al instituto.  
  
"Buenos días Sakura"-le saludó su amiga Tomoyo cuando la vio llegar en el jardín del instituto- "y ese milagro que llegas tan temprano, aún faltan 20 minutos para que empiece la clase, ¿qué te pasa, te sientes mal?" "No, bueno, es que no dormí anoche" "Pero, ¿porqué? Te pasa algo, te sientes mal" "Ya no lo soporto Tomoyo, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, pero no quiero lastimar a Takashi, ha sido tan lindo conmigo" "Lo lastimarás más si lo sigues engañando así" "No es un engaño del todo, él bien sabe que no lo amo, que amo otra persona, pero jamás podré corresponderle y, me siento mal por eso" "Sakura no quiero molestarte pero Syaoran acaba de llegar con Megumi, vámonos a clases mejor" "Vámonos"  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo se fueron a clases para evitar a la pareja de Syaoran y Megumi, Sakura no podía soportar verlos, pero el día fue terrible, parecía que a donde quiera que iban se les aparecían ellos dos, como si la estuvieran siguiendo. Ellos iban a todos lados agarrados de la mano y muy cariñositos y Sakura no lo soportaba, no soportaba verlos juntos.  
  
"Tomoyo, es mejor que me vaya a casa, las clases terminaron y no me siento muy bien" –le dijo con la mano en la cabeza, detrás de ellos, como todo el día, estaban Syaoran y Megumi. "Ay Sakura, nos vemos mañana entonces" "adiós"  
  
Pero Sakura no tenía pensado ir a su casa, sino ir a casa de alguien más, alguien que le podía facilitar algo, que la haría olvidar a Syaoran aunque fuera un momento.  
  
"Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?" –preguntó una voz conocida "Kobayashi, ayúdame, toma"-sacó del bolso del short de mezclilla que traía los 100 dólares que le había pagado Megumi hacía un mes y que todavía conservaba, para una emergencia –"debes tener algo, alguna bebida, lo que sea, dámela por favor" "Sakura, ahora no tengo nada, más que una botellita, pero...es muy fuerte y te podría hacer daño" "No importa si me mata, mejor, dámela, te lo ruego"  
  
Kobayashi le dio una pequeña botella de vidrio oscuro que Sakura se bebió casi de un trago y abandonó la residencia de Kobayashi. El alcohol de la bebida era muy fuerte y no tardó un minuto para hacerle efecto, se empezó a sentir mareada y lo peor es que así recordaba más a Syaoran, empezó a hablar sola y le anocheció en la calle, estaba totalmente borracha y la cabeza le daba vueltas.  
  
"¿Porqué Syaoran, porqué no me quieres?, ¿porqué me dejaste cuando éramos niños, porque?"- Hablaba sola en la calle caminando sin rumbo, y de pronto sacó un paquete de su bolsa y dentro de él estaban...Las Sakura Cards.  
  
"Megumi ya suéltame" –decía fastidiado Syaoran -¿podrías ya dejarme en paz?, todo el día me has traído de aquí para allá, en verdad estoy cansado" "Bueno, lo que quería ya lo logré"-murmuró para ella sola "¿Qué dijiste?" "Que está bien, te puedes ir, la verdad yo también estoy cansada, pero nos vemos mañana, eh?" "Sí Megumi, nos vemos mañana"  
  
Syaoran salió de casa de Megumi y decidió irse caminando a la suya, Wei lo esperaba y de seguro estaría enfadado, desde aquella vez que no llegó a dormir a la casa, ya no le perdonaba que llegara después de las diez, pero no quería tomar un taxi, además que era de noche y aún tenía treinta minutos para llegar y estaba harto, harto de Megumi y sus cosas. Pero cuando iba caminando vio un resplandor y sintió la presencia de...¿una Sakura Card?  
  
"Fly" –Sakura invocó los poderes de vuelo sin saber lo que realmente hacía "Sakura, ¿qué hace?" –susurró Syaoran  
  
"Sí!!!, no hay nada mejor...que volar" –gritaba Sakura  
  
"Será mejor que la baje, parece...¿borracha?"-pensó Syaoran –"dios del Viento, ven en mi ayuda, elévame hasta donde está Sakura"  
  
Syaoran se elevó hasta donde estaba Sakura y la tomó del brazo  
  
"¿qué te pasa?, alguien te podría ver" "¿Qué me pasa?"-le respondió Sakura, pero realmente no estaba en sus cabales, no sabía lo que decía – "Te diré lo que me pasa, lo que me pasa es que ya no soporto verte con esa, no soporto ver que la besas y la abrazas, NO LO SOPORTO" "Pero Sakura tu.." "Además de que eres un idiota de primera porque, porque eres un idiota, un tonto que no sabe ver que Megumi solo te quiere para su juguete, que eres un tonto, tonto, tonto, un idiota" "Sakura, cálmate y baja al piso, y hablamos, esta bien?" "No quiero bájame si quieres, o más bien si puedes" "Claro que puedo Sakura pero no quiero que salgas lastimada, por favor baja o alguien nos va a ver y causar un lío" "No me importa, lo que quiero es morirme" "Dios del viento ven en mi ayuda" EL viento tomó a Sakura y la bajó lentamente al piso, Syaoran bajó y la abrazó para que no volviera a volar  
  
"Sakura por favor cálmate, ¿qué tomaste?, ¿estás bien?" "Eso es cosa que a ti no te importa" "Claro que me importa porque yo...yo estoy preocupado por ti porque yo te amo"  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
ya solo falta un chappie!!  
^-^  
  
besos,  
  
Lily 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer... bla bla...CLAMP, Kodansha... bla bla

Disculpen por no haber actualizado antes, estaba mil ocuopada y ahroa estoy castigada...pero me doy espacio para terminar esto....

la secuela la publicare en uno o dos caps aunk este basatnte larga pk no tengo musho tiempo u.u

mil sorries

sigoo temrino y espero ke les guste

"Claro que me importa porque yo...yo estoy preocupado por ti porque yo te amo"  
  
Syaoran volteó a ver a Sakura pero ella –para su mala suerte- estaba desmayada y no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que a Syaoran le había costado tanto trabajo decir.  
  
"joven Syaoran ¿qué es esto?" – preguntó Wei al ver a Syaoran entrando a su casa con Sakura en brazos "Es Sakura, se desmayó, parece que estaba tomada" "¿Y qué hacemos?" "Lo mejor es que llame a su casa, para que vengan por ella" "Y ¿sabe el número?" "Si es el mismo de antes, creo que s  
  
"Bueno, habla Kinomoto" –se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono "Profesor Kinomoto, habla Li Syaoran, compañero de Sakura en el instituto" – respondió con voz nerviosa "Ah, creo que sé quien eres, Sakura me contó de ti, ¿qué se te ofrece?, Sakura ahora no está en casa" "Lo sé, ella está en mi casa... desmayada" "¿cómo?, pero ¿qué le pasó?¿está bien?" "Sí, creo que está bien, parece que está dormida, pero es mejor que venga por ella " "Sí claro, voy enseguida, ¿cuál es tu dirección?"  
  
Syaoran le dio la dirección de su casa al profesor Kinomoto quien salió de inmediato por Sakura. En casa de Syaoran, Sakura estaba recostada en el sillón de la sala, desmayada, dormida, frágil, hermosa...al menos eso pensaba Syaoran que la miraba desde el sillón opuesto. ¡RING!, el timbre sonó y Wei fue a abrir la puerta de inmediato, del otro lado estaba el angustiado padre de Sakura preguntando por ella.  
  
"Joven Syaoran, el padre de la señorita Kinomoto, pase por favor" "¿dónde está Sakura?" "Aquí está en el sillón, creo que está dormida" "Discúlpame, lo que pasa es que estaba tan preocupado que ni saludé" "Pierda cuidado" "¿y no sabes qué le pasó?" "Eh..." –Syaoran dudó en decirle que estaba borracha, ¿qué diría su padre? –"la verdad no, iba pasando y me la encontré desmayada por pura casualidad" "oh, ya veo, pues muchas gracias por traerla a tu casa y llamarme" "Descuide, Sakura...es mi amiga y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella" "Bueno, me voy a llevarla a la casa, que su hermano la cheque" "que le vaya bien" "Y de nuevo gracias" – el padre de Sakura abandonó la casa de Syaoran "Le pasó de nuevo joven" –dijo Wei al ver a Syaoran viendo la puerta "Sí, volví a cometer la misma estupidez de hace años"  
  
"Bueno, ¿y cómo la ves?" –preguntó Fujitaka a su hijo que acababa de revisar a Sakura "Está dormida, el desmayo fue porque no comió, eso es todo, además de que parece no haber dormido bien" "Pero no pasa de ahí?" "No...claro que no, de todos modos tengo que hablar con ella, la despertaré para que me explique algo" "Esta bien" – dijo mientras iba por las escaleras – "que no se duerma voy a prepararle algo de comer" "Sakura, Sakura despierta" "...Syaoran...." –dijo medio abriendo los ojos –"hermano, ¿qué pasó?" "Eso es lo que quiero que me expliques, tomaste ¿verdad?" "Hermano yo....si" "Y me puedes decir que tomaste porque era algo muy fuerte" "No se, no se que era, no me acuerdo de nada, lo último que recuerdo fue que tomé y ya" "¿qué cantidad?" "Era una botellita chiquita" "Debió ser concentrada, ¿de dónde la sacaste?" "No puedo decirte, ¿le dijiste a papá?" "No, me debes una monstruo" "Gracias hermano"  
  
"Buenos días Sakura" – la saludó Tomoyo "Buenos días" –le respondió "Sakura, ¿cómo te sientes?" –preguntó Syaoran cuando la vio "Mejor, gracias por ayudarme ayer, aunque no recuerdo nada" – le dijo Sakura ante la sorpresa de Tomoyo "¿de veras no recuerdas nada?" "nada Syaoran, solo se que me ayudaste porque mi papá me lo dijo, gracias" "Bueno yo..." "Syaoran, ya llegué, ¿qué haces con esta?"- llegó Megumi abrazando a Syaoran "Nada Megumi, vámonos" – le respondió y la arrastró hasta sus lugares que estaban a dos filas de la de Sakura "Ay Tomoyo no lo soporto, y lo peor de todo es que no se ni qué hice o le dije ayer, ¿viste la cara que puso cuando le dije que no recordaba nada?" –le dijo Sakura "Pues, no se ni de qué me hablas, no tengo idea de lo que pasó ayer" "Es cierto, no te he contado" "¿qué no le has contado Sakura"-interrumpió Takashi "Lo que le pasó ayer" –respondió Tomoyo "A si, qué te paso Sakura?" "Eh...nada especial, me compré una blusa en la tienda que acaban de abrir" "Ah, que bien"  
  
Ese día Sakura no puso atención a nada, pensaba y trataba de recordar si le había dicho algo a Syaoran, ¿y si le había dicho lo que sentía por él?, la creería una tonta, una imbécil por enamorarse de él....otra vez  
  
"Sakura, las clases terminaron" –le dijo Tomoyo, ya que ella parecía no estar en este mundo, estaba en las nubes "Tomoyo, lo siento, vamos a caminar, te parece?" "claro" "Lo olvidaba, Kero me dijo que llegaba en tres días" "Que bien, ya lo extrañábamos"  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo caminaron por el instituto, pero a donde quiera que iban Megumi y Syaoran los seguían, fueron a la cafetería y ahí estaban, salieron de ahí y ellos detrás de ellos. De repente Sakura escuchó a Syaoran decirle a Megumi que regresaría a la cafetería por un libro que se le había olvidado y aprovechó el momento.  
  
"Megumi, ¿podrías decirme porqué me sigues a todos lados?¿qué te traes conmigo?¿qué quieres?" –le gritó Sakura "¿Yo?, pero querida Sakura, yo no te he seguido a ningún lado" –le respondió Megumi irónicamente "no finjas Megumi se que me estás siguiendo es demasiada casualidad que a donde quiera que voy están ustedes dos" "quieres que te diga por qué te sigo?¿segura?" –le respondió gritando sin notar que Syaoran ya había regresado – "Te lo diré, ¿qué pensabas?¿qué había cambiado y que tomaba en serio a Syaoran porque lo quería?, pues, ¿qué crees?, sorpresa, lo hice para fastidiarte, desde el principio noté que lo conocías desde hace tiempo, así que me lo fijé como objetivo, por eso dejé la apuesta, después ese día en la fiesta que Syaoran estaba borracho, aproveché para preguntarle de dónde te conocía y me lo contó, que fueron novios, todo y después que lo convencí de que fuéramos novios, los vi besándose en la fiesta, así que no pude resistir fastidiarte amiga Sakura, esta vez te gané, todas las veces que me ganaste algún chavo, las recompensé con esta" "Pero...¿jugaste conmigo todo este tiempo Megumi?" –interrumpió Syaoran la discusión "Syaoran yo..."- Megumi no sabía que decir se le había caído el teatrito. "No te disculpes Megumi, de todos modos pensaba cortarte hoy mismo" –le dijo Syaoran-"me di cuenta que no valías la pena y me lo acabas de confirmar, además de que ya me aburriste" "Pues, ya que lo sabes todo, también debes saber que me das asco, que no te soporto y que la única razón por la que estaba contigo era para fastidiar a Sakura" "Que curioso, siento lo mismo por ti, pero yo no fastidiaba a nadie, ¿o si?, tal vez a ti....ya Megumi aquí terminamos" "Bien, soy libre de nuevo, nos vemos amor" Sakura de inmediato salió corriendo con Tomoyo detrás de ella, no quería que Syaoran se diera cuanta que esto le afectaba, más de lo que ella creía, además... si Syaoran no recordaba lo de la noche de la fiesta...ahora ya lo sabía. "Entonces..." –pensaba Syaoran-"ese beso no fue un sueño, fue real"  
  
"No Tomoyo, ya lo sabe, sabe que lo besé esa noche" –Sakura se tapaba la cara-"además si Megumi se dio cuenta, quiere decir que fui tan obvia" "Calma Sakura, no pasa nada" –respondió su amiga "Ya, debo olvidarlo por mi propio bien, y esta vez va en serio" "¿Qué va en serio Sakura?"-interrumpió el novio de Sakura "Takashi, siento no haberte esperado al terminar las clases es que me sentía mal" –se disculpó Sakura "No te preocupes, como quiera tenía otras cosas que hacer" "Que bien, lo siento" "Bueno, me voy, tengo ensayo de coro, nos vemos mañana" "Adiós Tomoyo" "Y, dime Sakura, ¿no lo has olvidado?" "Takashi yo...." "Entiendo, no te preocupes, soy paciente" "Pero es que yo no..." "Sé esperar" –Takashi tenía miedo de que Sakura lo quisiera cortar "Sakura, no sabía que tenías compañía" –Syaoran llegó con intenciones de hablar con ella –"Quería hablarte, pero no quiero importunarte, ni quiero hacer mal tercio, así que con permiso" "Como lo detesto, a veces creo que lo hace adrede, para molestarnos" –dijo enfadado Takashi "¿tu crees?" – Sakura no le quitaba la vista de encima a Syaoran quien también la miraba, Takashi se dio cuenta de esto de inmediato "¿Sakura?" "Discúlpame, estaba distraída" "Eso lo noté, pero, me tengo que marchar a mi casa, mi tía me espera a comer" "¿Tu tía?" "Sí, vivo con ella" –aunque eran novios, en realidad Sakura nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle por su familia "Oh ¿y tus padres?" "Prefiero no hablar de eso Sakura" "Discúlpame, no fue mi intención molestarte" "No, no me molestas, solo que, no me gusta hablar de ellos, tal vez después te lo cuente, es algo delicado" "Está bien, yo también me voy, te acompaño a la esquina donde doy vuelta" "Bien"  
  
Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta donde Sakura dio vuelta, se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y dio vuelta y siguió caminando despacio. De repente sintió que alguien la jaló, la puso contra una barda y le tapó la boca.  
  
"AY"-gritó –"¿quién eres?" "Soy yo Sakura" –le dijo una voz familiar – "solo quiero hablar contigo" "Syaoran" –el corazón le empezó a latir más fuerte-"claro, pero...." "Es algo privado, no puede ser en la cafetería, aquí nadie nos ve, ni nos escucha" "Si es sobre lo la fiesta que dijo Megumi que....no lo hice pensando, estábamos tomados" "En parte es eso, pero lo que yo recuerdo es que yo te besé" "Bueno si, pero...después...nada, olvídalo" "Sakura lo que quiero decirte es que...bueno, la noche pasada, me dijiste que..." "no...¿qué te dije?" "Bueno que tu...Sakura...yo tampoco puedo soportar verte son ese idiota de Uemura, no lo soporto"-Sakura quedó atónita ante las palabras de Syaoran- "No lo soporto porque...yo, Sakura te amo" –diciendo esto la tomó de la cintura y la besó suavemente. Sakura trató de resistirlo pero no pudo, en ese instante se le puso la mente en blanco, pero solo por un momento porque súbitamente le vino la imagen de Takashi a la mente y empujó a Syaoran para alejarlo. "¿Qué pasa?" –le preguntó Syaoran "Esto no puede ser, Takashi, no puedo hacerle esto Syaoran, además...¿y si...?, mi cabeza está llena de preguntas Syaoran, que causarían lo mismo de hace años, no puedo, adiós Syaoran"- Sakura salió corriendo, pero poco había avanzado cuando se topó con Takashi. "Takashi, ¿tu...?" "Sakura,...miré el reloj y me di cuenta que aun tenía tiempo, pero estabas...¿podemos hablar?" "Claro Takashi, vamos a la cafetería"  
  
Syaoran observó de lejos esto y tomó el camino a su casa, tal vez había mal interpretado lo que había dicho Sakura la noche pasada y ella, en verdad se había enamorado de Uemura, pero... él la quería... "¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto y enamorarme de ella de nuevo?" –pens  
  
"Takashi yo...." –decía nerviosa Sakura mientras se sentaban en una mesa de la cafetería "No tienes porqué explicarme nada Sakura, aunque me duela, lo amas y creo que él también....por lo tanto, yo salgo sobrando aquí" "Pero Takashi no...." "No te atormentes, en el fondo sabía que esto pasaría, lo mejor es que terminemos y sigamos siendo buenos amigos, como antes" "Takashi....está bien. Amigos" "Amigos Sakura, bueno, como mi amiga, te recomiendo que no dejes ir a Li, se ve que te quiere en serio, tal vez nunca dejaron de quererse" "no Takashi, lo dejé de querer hace tiempo, pero, me volví a enamorar de él, pero...es que tengo miedo Takashi, miedo de que pase lo que pasó hace años" "¿Qué pasó?, oh lo siento no debo preguntar eso" "no, debes saberlo, no fue nada grave, pero....Él y yo, bueno, cometimos el error de escuchar chismes de la gente, tu sabes, él solo venía a Japón de vacaciones esa vez, cuando me dijo que iba a regresar a Hong Kong, se me partió el alma y...se me vinieron a la cabeza todas las cosas que había escuchado y que hasta yo misma había inventado, cosas como que él no me quería en verdad que solo me decía que me quería por interés y nada más, cosas así, y cuando me dijo que regresaría, soltamos todo, acabamos insultándonos y en una pelea que parecía no tener fin, nos dijimos todo lo malo que sentíamos y, lo único que logré fue que en ese momento partiera a Hong Kong y termináramos peleados y casi odiándonos y sacando todo lo malo que teníamos, lo que más recuerdo, es que me gritó que regresaría a Hong Kong y me olvidaría con alguien que valiera la pena y yo le contesté lo mismo, y ahora, ha cambiado tanto y la gente dice tantas cosas que... terminaríamos como aquella vez y no quiero, no quiero Takashi" "Pues no veo porqué habría de pasar eso Sakura, si lo vivieron una vez, creo que no se repetirá, uno aprende de sus errores y no hay que escuchar las envidias y mentiras de los demás" "Tienes razón pero...aun hay ciertos problemas, como que...mi hermano y Ke...mi hermano se opone a nuestra relación desde que éramos niños" "Bueno, ya que tu me contaste algo, yo te contaré de mi familia" RING, el celular de Sakura suena y ella contesta para encontrarse con la voz furiosa de su hermano que le recuerda que le tocaba hacer la cena y ya era tarde y que se moría de hambre "¿Quién era?" "Mi hermano, está furioso porque no he hecho la cena, pero me dijo que por esta vez me reemplazaría" "Bien, entonces te contaré, ¿aún puedes escucharme verdad?" "Sí, claro, si aun me quieres contar" "Bueno, mis padres me abandonaron en casa de mi tía cuando era apenas un niño de 4 años, pero...mi tía jamás me quiso, me reprocha todo el tiempo que estoy en su casa, por eso estoy fuera casi todo el día, excepto cuando tiene visitas de la familia, como ahora...oh no, ya es hora de que regrese Sakura, sino mi tía se enfurecerá, mas de lo que suele estar siempre" – le dijo esto, agarró su chaqueta y corrió fuera de la cafetería. "supongo que está dolido"-pensó Sakura- "ni siquiera se despidió de mi"  
  
Al día siguiente Sakura fue a la escuela con todas intenciones de hablar con Syaoran, tal vez darse otra oportunidad no sería mala idea, pero cuando llegó él no estaba, de hecho no se apareció a ninguna clase  
  
"Tomoyo"- le dijo Sakura al terminar las clases-"¿qué le habrá pasado a Syaoran?, ¿porqué no habrá venido a clases?" "Pues si en realidad quieres hablar con él, es mejor que vayas a su casa esta misma tarde, si quieres yo te acompaño, claro que antes de que entres me iré, para que hablen" "no te molestes, yo iré sola, gracias" "Está bien"- dijo Tomoyo mientras por su cabeza pasaba una idea que la hizo retirarse de inmediato.  
  
Sakura salió temerosa pero decidida del instituto, caminó hacia casa de Syaoran, se detuvo frente a ella unos minutos hasta que se decidió a tocar el timbre, Wei le abrió la puerta enseguida.  
  
"Buenas tardes señorita Sakura, pase" –la recibió Wei "Gracias" "El joven Syaoran no se encuentra en casa, dijo que iría a caminar, pero no debe tardar" "Ya veo, usted sabe porqué no fue al instituto?" "Se sentía indispuesto, además ayer me dijo que hablaría con su madre para que le diera permiso de trasladarse a los Estados Unidos, para estudiar allá" "¿Cómo?, pero si acaban de empezar las clases" "Bueno, en ese país empiezan dentro de una semana" "pero no puede irse, no puede hacerme esto de nuevo"  
  
Sakura salió casi corriendo a buscar a Syaoran, Wei quedó con una sonrisa de alivio al ver la reacción de Sakura, Syaoran le había contado lo que había pasado el día anterior y había quedado algo preocupado. Sakura corrió sin rumbo con la esperanza de encontrar a Syaoran regresando a casa, cuando a lo lejos vio la figura de alguien caminando, se acercó lentamente y cuando reconoció que era Syaoran corrió hacia él y lo abrazó ante la sorpresa de éste.  
  
"No puedes volver a hacerme esto, por favor, no te vayas" – le dijo entre sollozos "¡Sakura!"- Syaoran estaba sorprendido –"No se de que hablas" "Wei me dijo que querías irte a los Estados Unidos" "Es verdad, no quiero ser un estorbo para ti y para Uemura"- dijo más serio y cambiando su gesto de sorpresa por uno de nostalgia "Pero...no se si lo sepas, pero Takashi y yo ya terminamos, ayer después de..." "Fue mi culpa, perdóname, si quieres yo hablo con él y le explico que fue mi culpa que..."- Sakura le tapó la boca con un dedo "Eres un tonto, lo de Takashi y yo....no tenía futuro Syaoran porque, yo no lo quería y él lo sabía...sabía que a quien yo quería era...a ti" "TU....entonces, ¿si me quieres?" "No solo eso Syaoran, me enamoré de ti como una tonta desde que regresaste hace un mes, te amo"  
  
Sakura se acercó aun más al sorprendido Syaoran y le dio un beso en la boca, Syaoran no hizo más que sonreírle y darle otro beso, cuando de repente se escuchó un grito...  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿qué hace este mocoso aquí, y besándote???????!!!!!!!!" "¡¡¡Kero!!!!"- se sorprendió Sakura-"pensé que regresarías el domingo" "¿ y por eso estás con este sujeto?, dime desde cuándo está aquí, ¿porqué está contigo?" –le gritó Kero "Calma muñeco, llegué hace un mes, ¿tienes algún problema?" –le respondió Syaoran a modo de desafío "¿cómo me dijiste mocoso?" "Muñeco!!!!!Muñeco!!!!" "Y a todo esto Kero, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" "Bueno, me encontré a Tomoyo en el camino, llevaba su cámara y..." "¿Tomoyo?"- preguntaron Syaoran y Sakura al mismo tiempo "Ay que escena más romántica fue esa"- Tomoyo salió de entre los arbustos con su cámara aún filmando-"¿No creen?" Cuando Sakura y Syaoran vieron a Tomoyo que salía cayeron al piso, Tomoyo, para quitarles a Kero de encima a la pareja, le pidió a Kero que posara para la cámara, mientras tanto, Syaoran y Sakura se escabulleron y corrieron a donde Kero no los viera.  
  
"Y esta vez no habrá más peleas Syaoran, está bien?" "ninguna, que la gente diga lo que diga" "Te advierto que ya no soy la niñita de 12 años que dejaste hace años" "lo sé, ahora eres más difícil de controlar, te advierto que no dejaré que te acerques a ninguno que no sea yo" "pues tendrás que aceptar a Takashi, es mi mejor amigo, y tendrás que aceptarlo cuando yo quiera" "takashi???, pero él fue..." "No pasa nada, pero tu tendrás que cortar con tus novias, o crees que no me di cuanta que tenías otras 3 chicas aparte de Megumi" "Pues...eso va a estar difícil"-dijo en tono de broma, a lo que Sakura respondió con un pisotón como los que le daba a Touya-"Ouch, deberé ser más cuidadoso contigo, me dolió" "Te amo Syaoran" "Yo también Sakura, y esta vez, para siempre"

FIN FIN FIN FIN

Dejen Review Pliz!!


End file.
